Korra: Master Of Derpbending
by CrazyXCrossovers
Summary: Amon has come back with a vengence, and has stolen valuable merchandice from Korra! Now it's up to Korra, Skoochy, Bolin, Mako, and Asami to get it back...Derp.


Korra: Master of Derpbending

How Korra Deafeated Amon

Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami all sat at the airtemple with not much to do. Korra and Mako played pass with a banana, Asami glared at them, and Bolin was playing with Tenzin and Pema's son, Rohan.

"Where's Bolin? HERE HE IS!" Bolin squealed with extreme enthusiasm, causing the baby to go into hysterics.

"Korra!" a boy yelled from outside the door.

"It's open! Oh, hey Scoochy! What's up?" Korra greeted the boy. Though he didn't seem his usual self; he was completely dirt free.

"Hi! I'm the mail boy now," he grumbled. "But anywho, I got somethin' for ya." he handed her an envelope. "Doesn't say who it's from." Korra opened the letter, and gasped.

'My Dearest Korra,

I have stolen something that will be dearly missed from your possession. If you don't meet me in the Pro-bending arena at midnight, I'm afraid you'll never be seeing it again.

~Amon'

"Why did he use magazine cutouts for the words?" Bolin asked.

"To hide his identity," Asami replied.

"But his name is right there! It makes no sense!" Skoochy added.

"I think you're all missing the point!" Korra yelled, silencing all of them. "What did he take? This must be a trick."

"I doubt it Korra," Mako sighed.

"I thought we defeated this idiot!" Bolin cried. "He lost! Everything should be back to normal!"

"How 'bout this," Skoochy said. "Asami stays behind. Mako, Bolin and I will hide. If anything is to happen, Mako will send a fire signal out a window. Asami will call the police, and then the three of us will attack. Got it?" when they all nodded, he smiled. "Good. Now let's get ready to kick some Amon BUTT!"

~~~Midnight~~~

"Greetings, Korra," Amon greeted.

"What do you want Amon?" Korra asked coldly.

"Why the harsh tone?" he asked. "At this rate, you'll never get it back." Suddenly, Korra lost control of all her limbs, and began to bend on herself. "Why are you bending youself? Huh? Why are you bending yourself-" he stopped when he saw a flash of fire exiting out a window.

"ATTACK!" Skoochy screamed, the three boys charging at Amon. Though their spirits soon fell as he began to bloodbend them as well. Because he was bloodbending for at once, he couldn't control Korra. He didn't realize until Korra stood before him in a bending stance.

"I feel... weird...," she muttered, but soon snapped out of it and began to earthbend. But alas, instead of earth, a poorly drawn stick figure with an extremely demented smile began to rise out of the ground. When it finally gained footing, it got a very angry expression, before opening it's mouth reeeaall wide, and-

"Derp." it cherped, it's smile returning.

"Huh?" Amon questioned, to distracted to bloodbend any longer. Suddenly, the stick figure doubled, and another one stood. It got an equally angry face, before saying "Derp," and smiling again. Amon tried to bloodbend them, but it proveed useless against the rapodly multiplying creatures. Soon, there was ten of them. Then twenty. Then fifty. Then hundreds in the crowd, all doing the same thing.

"Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp-

"Stop it!" Amon yelled, crouching down, and putting his hands over his ears. For a moment they silenced, and he sighed happily.

"*Large simultaneous inhale* DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP"

"STOOP ITTT!"

"..."

"Thank _god..._"

"... DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp DeRp!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Amon screamed, and burst into flames just as the police and Asami rushed in.

"What happened? What are those... things?" the police asked.

"They're derps!" Korra exclaimed.

"Hey Korra, what's this?" Skoochy asked, pointing to the fire. "That must've been what Amon took from you. Korra rushed over to the fire, and waterbended on it to wash it away. In a pile of wet ashes, there was a little box. When Korra opened it, she groaned in annoyance.

"The roll of toilet papper from my bathroom. Woohoo."

And thats how-

"Derp."

And thats-

"Derp."

A-

"Derp!"

...AND THATS HOW KORRA MAST-

"DERP DERP DERP DERP DER-

SHUTUP! AND THATS HOW KORRA MASTERED DERPBENDING! Haha! Ye-

"Derp."

-.-...

End.


End file.
